In support of the information and communication technologies, online or mobile games are gaining popularity. Generally, an online or mobile game may be classified into a single player game designed to be played by a single user and a multiplayer game designed to be played by at least two users at the same time.
In a case of a multiplayer game, because a plurality of users play the game in different places, the users cannot identify their faces one another, and as a result, there is a disadvantage that emotion exchange between the users is difficult.
Further, in a fast-paced game situation, there is a shortcoming that transmitting an emotion type and a level of emotion concurrently is difficult. For example, Korean Patent Application No. 2007-0123075 discloses a technology of connecting emotions mutually between characters in a role-playing game, but is incapable of transmitting an emotion type and a level of emotion of a game player using a single user gesture, and hence is unsuitable in a fast-paced game situation.